micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Official Website Online The GUM website has officially been launched as of 16:00 on February 16th 2009. You can view it here. There should be a forum on it. And Stigistan is now a Constitutional Monarchy It is not possible for us to code a forum, and we are not permitted to invest in such a project given our foreign and economic policies. A forum can be created elsewhere if you so wish it. As for the change to Stigistan, we will update it briefly. We quickly enabled the website due to pressure on us for it to go online. There is one bug we did not anticipate which we will be looking into correcting and we must also add New Europe to the members list in the coming days. Please be patient - it takes time to construct and update the website. Robert Lethler It's OK, as long as it does eventually get changed. Great site. Menus on the top don't work with Firefox, but the final result is really good. Well done. --Cajak 17:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) That's the bug in question, which we'll try our best to fix. To compensate we hyperlinked each member's page from the Members section. Likewise, you can still get to the sections on the Councils from the homepage. Lethler Great site, im glad its online! The only 2 problems i noticed were the problem with the dropdown menu in members and councils and the about section doesnt show up when i click it. Otherwise its a great site! Thank you again for making it. Petorio has also added a link to the GUM website from Petorios website Ramtak619 20:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Plenary Sessions For those of you who were not at the end of January 24ths live meeting, it was decided that both councils should hold a plenary session (a meeting of all members) to discuss how they will operate and establish their first iniatives and programs. I would recommend that all members establish when they are typically available online so we can arrange something. Please post under the correct heading. Robert Lethler Security *Jacob Tierney Mon-Wed 18.00-24.00, Thurs 22.00-24.00, Some Fridays 17.00-24.00 and some weeksends 10.00-24.00. Development *Alexander Reinhardt: Mon-Fri 5pm-8pm GMT, Weekend whole day until 8pm (best if afternoon) *Robert Lethler: Mon-Thurs 7-10pm GMT, Friday-Saturday 7pm-12am GMT, Fri 7pm-10pm GMT *Harry Meek: (Some Weekdays 4pm-5pm, 7pm-9pm)(Sometimes Sunday 3pm-5pm)(It is unpredictable when I am online, I just come on when I am not busy however these are the prime times) Despite the fact our colleagues seem to lack any interest in the functioning of this institution, I would recommend that we chair a meeting of the Development Council on February 14th beginning at 7pm. Robert Lethler I will be able to make it because I will be at my Mum's. List of Councils and Applicants The elections will be taking place on Sunday, correct? Ramtak619 20:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yes Scientopia 17:39, 9 January 2009 (UTC) On Camuria We would appreciate the views of other GUM members on: Grand Unified Micronational; Analysis of Camurian Falsehoods. Robert Lethler Cleaning the talk page up ? I don't know if someone noticed, but the discussion board of this page is getting a bit too much "crowded" with messages and discussions. What if we delete discussions after a certain period ? e.g 15 days after the last message. --Cajak 11:33, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Website I would like to put forward the idea of a website. I am not sure if there is one already. I think the best free webhosting service has to be webs. THey offer very good site membership and forum schemes, with locked pages, and register through your own email address. Would anybody agree to me setting one up? The USMR would be quite happy to design the website for GUM. They have access to professional website design software of considerable quality (Erusia's newspaper was intentionally streamlined and simplified). Webs and freewebs both allow for the hosting of .html pages and the final product would be considerably more professional than a webs template. Ptrcancer 12:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I would back the USMR inthe designing of a website because, as they have mentioned, they have access to design software superior to that of webs. Scientopia 12:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I've seen the website of the People's News Service and I must admit it has a really good design. If the USMR has enough time to design the GUM's website, I back them too. --Cajak 12:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC) A website would be brilliant but I would appreciate it if all GUM members could make an edit. Thank you XD (Harrymeek 15:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC)) I think this would be a great idea. Emperor Malum I Our State Culture and Creative Media Agency is in the process of developing a website for review by all members to see if they approve of the basic design and content. The CPUSMR Politburo would, however, like to kindly remind those who support the USMR creating a website that they can only do this if members do the USMR the honour of re-approving their membership and seat on the Advancement Council. Otherwise, I am afraid we cannot afford to waste our precious time and resources on developing a website for an institution we have not yet been permitted to rejoin. Robert Lethler In light of this, I am going to say that Malum's confirmation ofhis support for you to actively partake in the activities of the GUM counts as a confirmation of their support for the USMR to take over Erusia's old position. The transition is hereby official. Scientopia 16:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The government of the USMR thanks Scientopia and those who supported the transition of Erusia's seat to the USMR. Ptrcancer 16:34, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Seat Thank you very much. I would most like to apply for a seat on the council. I believe there are two councils? Yes, but I believe advancement is full. This would put you on security. Scientopia 15:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) THis is perfectly fine and I would be glad to join if a place is free. Thank you. Considering that you have received full admission today, I will not make you go through the same system to attain a security council seat. Scientopia 16:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I am most thankful for the seat. Everyone; Get in here In two hours time, I would like all available GUM members to assemble in the meebo GUM room. That is all. Scientopia 18:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I cant (Harrymeek 20:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) ---- May I kindly request that, if you intend to chair a meeting, you leave a message on each member's page or editor's page. Some of us don't check this page every six minutes and will miss the update in recent changes - and Lethler isn't exactly impressed I failed to tell him about this because he doesn't check the wiki often unless I bring something to his attention. Ptrcancer 20:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I believe meeting are now to be held every Sunday 5 til 8 pm GMT in the chat room. ---- They are indeed. I apologise to those who could not make it. Scientopia 20:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, last time we had an important issue to discuss about and we needed several point of view as soon as possible, but as joe said, we can actually have next meeting on Sunday in the Meebo chat room and can eventually make a resumé of what we talked about last time to the members who were absent. --Cajak 09:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Weekly Meeting Sunday 15th 5pm til 8pm GMT in New Chatroom The agenda for this meeting will be #Welcome and apologies #Chatroom issue #Siple war #NE discussion #National reports from each micronation #AOCB and agenda for next meeting regards Jamie Sutherland Chatroom link http://www.chatmaker.net/chatap/rooms/GUM/ ---- Metting reminder! I'm planning to be there. --Cajak 10:20, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Just a reminder that it is nearly 5:00 and nobody has showed up so far. Ramtak619 16:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Minutes of this meeting A record of what was said at this meeting is available from Francisville Weekly Meeting Sunday 22nd February 5pm - 8pm GMT on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 22nd February, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will E-MAIL it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM website review #National reports from each nation #Siple war updates #Scientopian Tribune #GUM constitution #Finismund GUM application #New Erusia incident #Set up agenda for next week Anything i would like to add to this list will be made after events develope and occur during the week. Ramtak619 19:29, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Alright. What about the meeting of the 17th of February ? (the one on top of the page). where do we have to meet, and what is it about ? --Cajak 13:14, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, that was the one from the 15th. Ill take it off, USMR must have put the wrong date by mistake. Ramtak619 13:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I sent a request to you Kalvin, and I maybe being impatient, but could you e-mail it to me ASAP? I have a limited time and would like to have the password tonight. Thanks, Scientopia 21:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The Union of Socialist Micronational Republics requests time to discuss the continued threat of counter-revolution within the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia. Robert Lethler Request granted. This looks like its shaping up to be a long meeting. Ramtak619 15:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Reminder: meeting is scheduled to commence in 15 minutes. Ptrcancer 16:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ---- You want truth New Europe requests a meeting allowing for OUR side of this, comment, issue the GUM was quick to judge and condemn New Europe. And I am personally outraged and deman that our voices be heard about these aligations thatwe ar a racist nation. Meet us at 7:00 GMT in the geesee chatroom. You will present your evidence to us that you are NOT guilty there. Ramtak619 10:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) If you intend to call a meeting, then be there on time. I have had to cancel other important matters for this conference with very short notice - I do not appreciate being inconvenienced so. Robert Lethler Disregard my message, I am able to make it. The Kingdom of Finismund wants to join the GUM The King of Finismund says that it would be for his micronation a pride to be a member of GUM. Finismund is the best ally of Flandrensis and is also concerned in the Siple War. The Grand Duchy of Flandrensis will suport their membership of the GUM. You can contact Finismund on Finismund@hotmail.com Greetings, Grand Duke Niels I of Flandrensis Weekly Meeting Sunday 1st March 5pm - 8pm GMT on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 1st March, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will E-MAIL it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM constitution review #National reports from each nation #USMR suspension #Final Siple War discussion #Set up agenda for next week This is an early agenda. Events that happen during the coming week that I would like to be discussed during the meeting will be added in time. Ramtak619 02:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I unfortunately won't be able to be there tonight, as I will not be home. Eventually, I'll see on the GUM website for what you talked about, and the eventual decisions you took. Sorry again. --Cajak 10:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I will be able to attend only for the first hour or so. Robert Lethler Weekly Meeting Sunday 8th March 5pm on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 8th March, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will E-MAIL it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM constitution review #National reports from each nation #Inactive members #Siple War vote. Pull out? #Meissner Antifa War‎ #Set up agenda for next week This is an early agenda. Events that happen during the coming week that I would like to be discussed during the meeting will be added in time. Ramtak619 18:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Flandrensis "And from 2 March until 13 March there is a new leader in Flandrensis. Because of personal reasons I’m unable to fulfil my duty as Grand Duke of Flandrensis. So Hein Vermeersch, Viscount of Giddis and Prime Minister of Flandrensis will be the regent of Flandrensis until I come back. I have his full confidence in this person." From Niels Vermeersch by e-mail HGDH Jamie Sutherland House of Lords I encourage all British Citizens to please sign this petition to the PM http://petitions.number10.gov.uk/elect-lords/ francisville GUM trial Just a reminder that the GUM tribunal of Scientopia will be taking place on Saturday 7th March. All GUM members are welcome to attend including the suspended New Europe. Francisville will be acting as the judge. It will start at 5:00pm GMT just as the GUM meetings do and will end when a decision is made. Link to the room the trial will be held in. Ramtak619 19:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC) REMINDER The GUM trial will begin in 1 hour, 45 minutes. Ramtak619 15:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I have a doctors appointment to go to. I'll try my best to be there.--New Euro Emperor 16:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Somple-Molossia war Greetings members of the GUM, i am from the Cheslovian Federation, a non member of GUM, i would like to request that all member please support Molossia during their war with Somple. They have been of unprovoked aggression from Somple and their allies, their behaviour towards Molossia raises the question "just who do they think they are?" they should have more respect towards a unique micronation such as Molossia. Again i ask for the support of all or some GUM members, not for military support (for obvious reasons) but to put political pressure on Somple and their allies so they stop their bully behaviour. Personally i think of Molossia as a "mentor" of Cheslovia, as they were the first micronation we contacted when we went online after our "rebirth" and they helped us reform into a nation that can successfully engage in internet foreign relations, so it is not hard to see why Cheslovia will support them. With much respect to all Kaznia2 16:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) New Europe has been watching (via youtube, and other micronational means) Molossia closely and like them professionally. And done the same to Somple and don't see them as a problem. How ever I am still unclear about Somple's motivation behind this "war". New Europe is interested in aidng, the question is, who do we aid? --New Euro Emperor 16:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I am strongly FOR the aiding of Molossia in this war, view Talk:Somplenese List of Demands that Molossia must agree to in order to end the Somplenese-Molossian War and the main article, i completely agree with Ramtak, Molossia is a classic micronation, they have had much influence in the micronational world, they were one of the first to start acting on climate change and if you view their news archives you will see other innovative ideas they have done over the years. POMHB is said to have declared war for a "hatred of Molossia" this is something i call micronational racism* , descrimination against a group (within micronationalism) for no given reason. (*although this term has no official meaning i use it as a personal term) Kaznia2 17:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I've looked over everything. And it is safe to say New Europe will go to war against the Empire of Somple. I will hopefully have it formally declared by th days end. --New Euro Emperor 17:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I thank you for your agreement with what I had to say. This war is ridiculous. Ramtak619 17:20, 7 March 2009 (UTC) trial Gentlemen, nobpdy has turned up except myself, petorio and scientopia. I may decide to delay the trial to later, however- I see no reason why I should have to do this. The date and time of this trial were published earlier. The trial is now in progress. If you can still make it then please do! Trial proposals The verdict of the judge at the Scientopia Tribunal was as follows, That scientopia overexagerated and should have taken better care to protect the reputation of another GUM member. Hoever, the information was not protected by New Europe and Scientopia was only working in the best interests of GUM. Therefore, Scientopia will be allowed to return to their full membership position on Saturday 14th March 2009 anmd the matter to be put into the past by all nations. Empire of New Europe and Petorio have agreed. In what way did we overexaggerate? We worked logically from the information given. Scientopia 20:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) i wish to join your organisation Hello it is Emperor Ben of the imperial republic of murrayfield here having read your page and what you stand for and so on i wish to be a part of this to be able to help other micronations and the micronational community. As i understand there are two councils i am happy to be on either if possible. Your excellency, thank you for your request, If I can remember correctly, you need the approval of three member states to join the organisation. Given your diplomatic relations, I do not think this will be a problem. As for the councils, I believe the advancement council is full, but I think there is space on the security council. regards HGDH Jamie Sutherland, Grand Duke of Democratic Duchy of Francisville Thank you i would be happy to be on the security council --Ben L 19:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) micro- writing An idea like travel writing or food writing. I've had a go Starting a Territorial Nation regards Jamie Sutherland GUM Meeting for March 15th at 5pm GMT on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on 15th March, 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. To get the password ask me or USMR (username ptrcancer) and we will E-MAIL it to you. This is to prevent security breaches which we had in the old chatroom. #Welcome #GUM constitution review #National reports from each nation #Murrayfield admission to GUM #Meissner Antifa War‎ #Education videos #Set up agenda for next week This is an early agenda. Events that happen during the coming week that I would like to be discussed during the meeting will be added in time. Ramtak619 18:38, 1 March 2009 (UTC) scientopia As of the result of the trial last week, Scientopia is now legally able to take up her place as a GUM member Stigistan membership We apologise for our inability to attend meetings. I am not allowed on the computer at those times except when I am at my Mum's. I don't want to make you change the times of the meetings because then other people may not be able to attend. [[Stigistan|''Stigistan'']] 15:33, 14 March 2009 (UTC)